1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat assembly. In particular, the invention finds application in connection with ventilation and/or the heating of seats intended for people travelling in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For reasons of comfort and safety, ventilation and temperature-control of seats is utilized in vehicles. Both the driver's seat and the other vehicle seats can be adapted for cooling ventilation by blowing air in or drawing air out by means of a fan. In the case of air being blown in, this supplied air is guided through the seat and out towards the person sitting in the seat. In the case of air being sucked out, this drawn-out air is guided in through the seat from the person sitting in the seat.
In addition, heated temperature-control of the seat can be accomplished through the use of a separate heating element, which generally includes electrically conductive elements, such as electrically controlled resistive wires, which are arranged in a suitable configuration within the seat cushion or seat back or both. The wires are suitably attached to a supporting material, for example foamed polyurethane. The heating element is typically connected to a power supply unit which delivers power to the heating element such that it can be heated to a suitable temperature.